


The Butterfly meet the Wolf

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother, Brothers, Comfort, Gay, Gen, Halloween, Helping, Lesbain, Love, On the Run, Roads, Seattle, gay marrierd life, life is strange 2 episode 1, pre-life is strange 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: As the married couple attend an Halloween party they diddnt know that on the other side of seattle an terrible accident happend and the two brothers Sean and Daniel have to run away, how will it be wehn they cross paths and can Chloe and Rachel help the brothers?pre life is strange 2





	The Butterfly meet the Wolf

**Seattle 2016 at an Halloween Party**

"one more beer and you can carrie me out of this building" the blue haird in her pirate sugar skull costum say to her wife "so we better leaving this party, I caint carrie you im also wastet" the blonde in her long black dress and also the sugar skull paint on her face say and they leaving the party. The next day Chloe and Rachel are packing there bags and heading out of this hotel, they get in the Truck and talking about the Party and the days there wehre here, Chloe try to get the the Max toughts of her head. "Babe arent you hungry? im starving" Rachel ask her wife "how do you that, youre small and you can eat that much? but yeah im also hungry" Chloe say and they make stop at a little coffee shop, as they sitting and ordert a breakfast for two they talking about random stuff at they hear a man say "can you plase turn the volume from the TV up" Chloe and Rachel looking at the Tv and they caint belive waht they seeing and hearing, some blocks away there was a hughe accident, two people died and one is seriously injured "the police caint say much at this time only that the two brothers Sean and Daniel Diaz are missing" the voice from the Tv is saying. "Omg babe, that was just some blocks away from our party, Imigae" Rachel say worried and Chloe take her hand and say camly "yeah Rach but thankfully we are safe, im woried about these brothers" "mhm" Rachel say and both of them tryng to enjoy there breakfast.  


Some hours has passed and the two girls are on the road, they talked about what they heard in the news as Rachel see two boys walking at the edge of the street, the one is biger as the another "Omg Chloe do you think these are the brothers?" Rachel say worried, Chloe look and say "I think, we should help them, they caint walk all along the street" Rachel look at her wife with one eyebrow up "are you sure, waht if they are involved?" she say "yeah but we only can found out if we help them" Rachel stroke over Chloes tattooed arm and both of them smiled at each other, Rachel boots down the window, the brothers look at them angsty "Hey you two need a ride?" Chloe ask nicley, the older boy look at the shorter boy "dont worrie, we arent wirdos or anything, we just want to help" Rachel say to the boys "ähm...okay thanks" the older boy say and both of them hop in the truck.

"Im Sean and this is Daniel, thank you" the older boy who has his younger brother on his tights say to the girls "No problem and Im Rachel and this is Chloe" Rachel say friendly "I like you blue hair, is that a wig?" Daniel ask Chloe, Chloe smiles and say "Nope all dyed and real, little man" "it looks soo cool" Daniel say  excited and Chloe smiles again. "so where you two want to go?" Rachel ask "ähm.....to mexico" Sean say shy "Mexico? why that" Chloe ask "my Dad has land there and we tought why not" Sean say again shy "cool" Chloe say. "So what brought you two here?" Sean ask and Rachel with Chloe tells them that they wear on a halloween party "Cool, wehre you in costum?" Daniel ask "Of course, we looked hella amazing" Rachel say and Daniel ask "have you pics, can I see them?" Daniel ask and Rachel pull her Phone out and show the Brothers there pics.  


"omd you two really looked cool" Daniel say and Sean ads "yeah, very cool girls", "Okay, how about a stop here? I bet you two are hungry and wantet some rest" Chloe ask the full gang after they drived for a while, all faces noods and they check in at a motel. "Here this is your room and here is ours, if you need anything just ask" Rachel say and give the brothers a key "Thank you soo much, how much do we have to pay?" Sean ask and Chloe answers "Nothing, we know how it is, so its okay" Sean smiles and all are going in there rooms.

Sean and Daniel take a bath and eat some things from the buffet there have in there room, Both watch the Hot dog man series as Sean go to the Balkony to smoke, in the meantime in Chloes and Rachels room "I dont think they have something to do with it, they look so nice and innocent" Rachel say to Chloe "that tells youre DAs brain? but yeah I also think the same" Chloe agrees with her wife, both cuddeling a while in there bed until Chloe also go to the balcony to smoke.

Chloe start to smoke and look over and spot Sean "Hey, all okay?" Chloe ask Sean who has a sad look on his face "yeah, yeah its just life, it can be strange and hard" Chloe smirks and say "you dont have to tell me that, I know, but Sean, we know what happend to you guys and we know youre innocent" Sean looks cought and tell Chloe the full story "Omg im sooo sorry man, I know what it means wehn you lost your dad, Im so sorry for you and Daniel" "Really and thank you" Sean say nice "My wife is a lawyer she can help you, we know youre innocent" Chloe say "Thanks for the offer but no, we have to go to mexico but thanks to you and youre wife, you really helpt us" Sean say and wantet to leave the Balcony as Chloe say "Hey Sean, I know life can get unfair and shit but you two are strong and you can handle that you just have to be brave, me and Rachel also had hard times with running away but your brothers you can make it if you want" Sean smiles and leaving the balcony.

The next day all have eating breakfast and they are on the road "Oh shit" Chloe say "whats wrong?" Daniel ask "we have to go to a gas station" "I think I saw a sign, in the next mile there has to come one" Sean say and he was right, Chloe fill up the Truck with petrol. Some time after Chloe and Rachel sitting in the Truck and waiting for Daniel and Sean to show up, as they they did Sean say to the girls "Hey me and Daniel have talked, we stay here and make our way to mexico, thank you two really for everything" "you are sure, we can take you for a little longer" Chloe say and Sean ads "No really, its okay, thank you two really so much for all" Sean say and Daniel adds "Yeah, Thanks" "okay, youre decision, stay safe youre two" "be carefull and stay safe, all the best for youre way" Chloe and Rachel say, one fist bumb from Chloe and Daniel and a goodbye shake later Sean and Danile see how the Truck is gone.

"These two wehre really nice" Daniel say "Oh yeah, but come on enano, now its time for our adventure" Sean say to Daniel and they step in the gas Sation and meet a man with the name brody and a woman with the name Mrs. Stamper.

** This action will have consequenzes...... **


End file.
